Sample stages are commonly used for moving a sample relative to a reference position. The reference position can e.g. be related to a field of view of a microscope such as a scanning electron microscope. The reference position can e.g. be an optical axis or a beam position. The sample stage allows positioning and repositioning of the sample relative to the reference position, e.g. to allow inspection of certain features of the sample, or to allow inspection of a surface area larger than the field of view.
A load lock forms a port between the inside atmosphere of an apparatus, such as an electron microscope, and the outside atmosphere. Load locks are commonly used when samples are inspected under modified atmosphere, e.g. in a vacuum, for allowing multiple samples to be inspected sequentially while minimizing upsetting of the modified atmosphere during loading and unloading of the subsequent samples.